vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Matt
"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating cause you owe it to yourselves to see if you could be more ... and then my parents died. And everything changes. -- Elena Gilbert about Matt Donovan, (Pilot). The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Matt Donovan has been a good but awkward due to the fact that they dated and broke up, and are recently dating other people. Early History Kelly Donovan, Matt Donovan's mother and Miranda Gilbert, Elena Gilbert's mother, were best friends during high school, which meant that Elena and Matt had known each other from infancy.During a double date Caroline had organized, Elena and Matt shared memories of when they were children, as well as Elena stating they shared a crib (There Goes the Neighborhood). They remained the best of friends through childhood and eventually started dating in their teen-years. After Elena's parents died in a car accident, Elena broke up with Matt as she felt she needed time to be alone. Matt was crushed by her decision but accepted it, still hoping that there was a chance for them, but as their senior year started, Elena became interested in a handsome new student, Stefan Salvatore. Season One When the school year started, Elena knew Matt was still upset about their break-up. During history class, Matt noticed the new guy, Stefan Salvatore, staring at Elena and even saw Bonnie Bennett text Elena about it. Elena brought Stefan to the Mystic Grill and introduced him to Bonnie, Caroline Forbes and Matt. During the Back to school party, Damon told Elena he still believed in them and knew she broke up with him because she needed some to be alone, she she didn't seem alone because she was hanging out with Stefan. Later, Elena and her brother Jeremy found Matt's sister Vicki who was attacked in the woods. Tyler Lockwood, Matt's friend tried to embarrass Stefan in front of Elena to show her she "chose wrong" in a guy by hitting him in the back of the head with a football but was surprised when Stefan turned around in a split second and caught it, surprising everyone and impressing Elena. The coach and history teacher William Tanner permitted Stefan to join the football team and everyone was impressed with how good he was. Bonnie told Matt to stop pining over Elena as they saw she was happy with Stefan. He later found out that Elena and Stefan broke up but saw they were still hanging out together. Eventually Stefan and Elena got back together and Matt started dating Caroline Forbes. Caroline, wanting to show Matt that Elena was happy with Stefan, set up a double-date but when Matt and Elena started reminiscing their childhood memories, Caroline was upset while Stefan enjoyed the conversation. The date started to "improve" has the night drew on but it was cut short when the four entered the Salvatore Boarding House to find Matt's mother Kelly and Stefan's brother Damon Salvatore making out. While trying to get to a birthday party, Caroline's car broke down and while trying to get a phone-signal, she stumbled across the body of Vicki Donovan, much to her horror. Caroline and her mother, Sheriff Forbes delivered the grave news to Vicki's family. Matt, grieved by his sister's death, went to Elena's comfort instead to Caroline's. Matt escorted Caroline to the Founder's Day Celebration, along with Elena who was escorted by Stefan. Quotes ;Season One :Matt: I still believe in us. :--''Pilot''. Notes * In the novels, Matt's surname is "Honeycutt" and like the series, he is Elena's ex-boyfriend. References Category:Relationships